Emily Elizabeth Howard
Emily Elizabeth Howard is the owner of Clifford as well as his best friend. Her surname was not revealed in the books. She adopted him when he was a puppy. Her love resulted in his enormous size, resulting in her family having to leave their city home for a home on Birdwell Island. In the Nelvana series, she was voiced by Alyson Court, and in the 2001 series, she was voiced by Grey DeLisle. In the 2019 series, she is voiced by Taylor Nicole Kaplan. Appearance/Other attire: in the 1988 Nelvana Series Emily Elizabeth wears a white and blue T-shirt with a red undershirt, a blue skirt, white knee socks and black shoes. In the 2001 Series, she usually wears a long sleeve school uniform pink shirt with a black school uniform skirt and black and pink striped knee socks and black school shoes. She has short blonde hair. In the summer, she wears a butterfly light t-shirt, white shorts and sandals. In the movie and the Christmas version, the black things in her outfit are purple. Sometimes if she is near the ocean, at the pool, or giving Clifford a bath, she would often wear a blue and white swimsuit. In Clifford's Puppy Days, she wears a pink swimsuit. Episode Appearances: Gallery: 2000-09-15 - 120b To Catch a Bird.png fev12.JPG|Emily Elizabeth in her white and blue swimsuit Fev04.JPG|Emily feels overjoyed PDVD 086-1-.jpg|Emily Elizabeth giving Clifford a bath PDVD 089.jpg|Emily Elizabeth and Clifford in the summer 532648 COVEStackCard Kids CBDG110 2x 454x255 2028161038.jpg|Emily Elizabeth in her swimsuit on her Birthday Emily3.png Char emily.png Char emily 07-over.png Emily2.png Emily Elizabeth in a Swimsuit.png Clifford, No!.png Here Comes the Water.png |Emily Elizabeth getting ready to bathe Clifford. Emily Elizabeth as a Cavewoman.png|Emily Elizabeth dressed up as a cavewoman in "Boo!" FotoFlexer Photo Emily1.png FotoFlexer Photo Emily2.png 1385216 10151927692647505 1995795147 n.png 541114 10151534084892505 772091566 n.png 1515018 10152109066287505 355398051 n.png ezgif-com-video-to-gif-6-gif_0_delay-0.1s.gif ezgif-com-video-to-gif-6-gif_6_delay-0.1s.gif ezgif-com-video-to-gif-7-gif_1_delay-0.1s.gif Clifford's Puppy Days Christmas Tree.png Untitled 395625.jpg Untitled 395624.jpg Untitled 395623.jpg Untitled 395621.jpg Untitled 395618.jpg Untitled 395617.jpg Untitled 395616.jpg Untitled 395615.jpg Untitled 395614.jpg Untitled 395605.jpg Untitled 395808.jpg Untitled 395807.jpg Untitled 395806.jpg Untitled 395805.jpg Untitled 395804.jpg Untitled 395803.jpg Untitled 395802.jpg Untitled 395801.jpg Untitled 395800.jpg Untitled 395799.jpg Untitled 395798.jpg Untitled 395797.jpg Untitled 395796.jpg Untitled 395795.jpg Untitled 395794.jpg Untitled 395793.jpg Untitled 395792.jpg Untitled 395791.jpg Untitled 395790.jpg Untitled 395769.jpg Untitled 395753.jpg Untitled 395699.jpg Untitled 395698.jpg Untitled 395695.jpg Untitled 395911.jpg Untitled 395906.jpg Untitled 395905.jpg Untitled 395904.jpg Untitled 395903.jpg Untitled 395902.jpg Untitled 395901.jpg Untitled 395898.jpg Untitled 395908.jpg Untitled 396830.jpg Untitled 396829.jpg Untitled 396828.jpg Untitled 396826.jpg Untitled 396831.jpg Untitled 396832.jpg Untitled 396159.jpg Untitled_395695.jpg Untitled 396846.jpg Untitled 396845.jpg Untitled 396843.jpg Untitled 396915.jpg Untitled 396914.jpg Untitled 396907.jpg Untitled 396892.jpg Untitled 396886.jpg Untitled 396885.jpg Untitled 396884.jpg Untitled 396883.jpg Untitled 396881.jpg Untitled 396880.jpg Untitled 396879.jpg Untitled 396877.jpg Untitled 396876.jpg Untitled 396871.jpg Untitled 396870.jpg Untitled 396869.jpg Untitled 396868.jpg Untitled 396867.jpg Untitled 396866.jpg Untitled 397007.jpg Untitled 397006.jpg Untitled 397005.jpg Untitled 396996.jpg Untitled 396995.jpg Untitled 396993.jpg Untitled 396990.jpg Untitled 396989.jpg Untitled 397042.jpg Untitled 397039.jpg Untitled 397038.jpg Untitled 397037.jpg Untitled 397036.jpg Untitled 397035.jpg Untitled 397033.jpg Untitled 397032.jpg Untitled 397031.jpg Untitled 397030.jpg Untitled 397027.jpg Untitled 397025.jpg Untitled 397022.jpg Untitled 397021.jpg Untitled 397073.jpg Untitled 397124.jpg Untitled 397123.jpg Untitled 397122.jpg Untitled 397099.jpg Untitled 397098.jpg Untitled 397138.jpg Untitled 397161.jpg Untitled 397160.jpg Untitled 397158.jpg Untitled 397195.jpg Untitled 397194.jpg Untitled 397193.jpg Untitled 397190.jpg Untitled 397189.jpg Untitled 397188.jpg Untitled 397186.jpg Untitled 397185.jpg Untitled 397184.jpg Untitled 397183.jpg Untitled 397182.jpg Untitled 397179.jpg Untitled 397178.jpg Untitled 397177.jpg Untitled 397176.jpg Untitled 397175.jpg Untitled 397172.jpg Untitled 397174.jpg Untitled 397173.jpg Untitled 397171.jpg Untitled 397170.jpg Untitled 398827.jpg Untitled 398826.jpg Untitled 404936.jpg Untitled 405031.jpg Untitled 405030.jpg Untitled 405077.jpg Untitled 405076.jpg Untitled 405075.jpg Untitled 405074.jpg Untitled 405066.jpg Untitled 405078.jpg Emily in Uniform.jpeg Untitled 405116.jpg Untitled 405115.jpg Untitled 405114.jpg Untitled 405185.jpg Untitled 405183.jpg Untitled 405182.jpg Untitled 405181.jpg Untitled 405180.jpg Untitled 405178.jpg Untitled 405177.jpg Untitled 405176.jpg Untitled 405175.jpg Untitled 405186.jpg Untitled 405187.jpg Untitled 405189.jpg Untitled 405190.jpg Untitled 405191.jpg Untitled 405192.jpg Untitled 405354.jpg Untitled 405353.jpg Untitled 405352.jpg Untitled 405351.jpg Untitled 405350.jpg Untitled 405348.jpg Untitled 405347.jpg Untitled 405345.jpg Untitled 405346.jpg Untitled 405344.jpg Untitled 405339.jpg Untitled 405338.jpg Untitled 405337.jpg Untitled 405494.jpg Untitled 405492.jpg Untitled 405516.jpg Untitled 405638.jpg Untitled 405637.jpg Untitled 405636.jpg Untitled 405635.jpg Untitled 405634.jpg Untitled 405632.jpg Untitled 405631.jpg Untitled 405630.jpg Untitled 405629.jpg Untitled 405628.jpg Untitled 405627.jpg Untitled 405625.jpg Untitled 405624.jpg Untitled 405623.jpg Untitled 405621.jpg Untitled 405620.jpg Untitled 405615.jpg Untitled 405613.jpg Untitled 405612.jpg Untitled 405611.jpg Untitled 405700.jpg Untitled 405699.jpg Untitled 405698.jpg Untitled 405697.jpg Untitled 405696.jpg Untitled 405695.jpg Untitled 405694.jpg Untitled 405693.jpg Untitled 405692.jpg Untitled 405691.jpg Untitled 405690.jpg Untitled 405689.jpg Untitled 405688.jpg Untitled 405687.jpg Untitled 405686.jpg Untitled 405685.jpg Untitled 405684.jpg Untitled 405683.jpg Untitled 405682.jpg Untitled 405681.jpg Untitled 405680.jpg Untitled 405679.jpg Untitled 405674.jpg Untitled 405673.jpg Untitled 405672.jpg Untitled 405671.jpg Untitled 405669.jpg Untitled 405667.jpg Untitled 405664.jpg Untitled 405663.jpg Untitled 405662.jpg Untitled 405660.jpg Untitled 405827.jpg Untitled 405825.jpg Untitled 405856.jpg Untitled 405863.jpg Untitled 405862.jpg Untitled 405861.jpg Untitled 405860.jpg Untitled 405933.jpg Untitled 405932.jpg Untitled 405931.jpg Untitled 405919.jpg Untitled 405918.jpg Untitled 405917.jpg Untitled 405915.jpg Untitled 405914.jpg Untitled 405945.jpg Untitled 405944.jpg Untitled 405942.jpg Untitled 405941.jpg Untitled 405940.jpg Untitled 405939.jpg Untitled 405938.jpg Untitled 405937.jpg Untitled 405936.jpg Untitled 405935.jpg Untitled 405934.jpg Untitled 405968.jpg Untitled 405964.jpg Untitled 406008.jpg Untitled 406007.jpg Untitled 406006.jpg Untitled 406004.jpg Untitled 406003.jpg Untitled 406002.jpg Untitled 406001.jpg Untitled 406000.jpg Untitled 405999.jpg Untitled 405998.jpg Untitled 405997.jpg Untitled 405996.jpg Untitled 405995.jpg Untitled 405994.jpg Untitled 405992.jpg Untitled 405989.jpg Untitled 405987.jpg Untitled 405986.jpg Untitled 406021.jpg Untitled 406020.jpg Untitled 406016.jpg Untitled 406015.jpg Untitled 406119.jpg Untitled 406118.jpg Untitled 406117.jpg Untitled 406116.jpg Untitled 406115.jpg Untitled 406114.jpg Untitled 406113.jpg Untitled 406112.jpg Untitled 406110.jpg Untitled 406109.jpg Untitled 406108.jpg Untitled 406106.jpg Untitled 406105.jpg Untitled 406104.jpg Untitled 406103.jpg Untitled 406094.jpg Untitled 406093.jpg Untitled 406092.jpg Untitled 406091.jpg Untitled 406090.jpg Untitled 406089.jpg Untitled 406088.jpg Untitled 406085.jpg Untitled 406084.jpg Untitled 406083.jpg Untitled 406082.jpg Untitled 406081.jpg Untitled 406080.jpg Untitled 406079.jpg Untitled 406072.jpg Untitled 406147.jpg Untitled 406146.jpg Untitled 406145.jpg Untitled 406144.jpg Untitled 406143.jpg Untitled 406162.jpg Untitled 406161.jpg Untitled 406160.jpg Untitled 406159.jpg Untitled 406158.jpg Untitled 406157.jpg Untitled 406322.jpg Untitled 406321.jpg Untitled 406318.jpg Untitled 406319.jpg Untitled 406316.jpg Untitled 406315.jpg Untitled 406305.jpg Untitled 406301.jpg Untitled 406302.jpg Untitled 406300.jpg Untitled 406299.jpg Untitled 406298.jpg Untitled 406297.jpg Untitled 406295.jpg Untitled 406294.jpg Untitled 406292.jpg Untitled 406291.jpg Untitled 406290.jpg Untitled 406289.jpg Untitled 406286.jpg Untitled 406284.jpg Untitled 406283.jpg Untitled 406282.jpg Untitled 406281.jpg Untitled 406280.jpg Untitled 406279.jpg Untitled 406278.jpg Untitled 406277.jpg Untitled 406276.jpg Untitled 406275.jpg Untitled 406274.jpg Untitled 406273.jpg Untitled 406272.jpg Untitled 406370.jpg Untitled 406409.jpg Untitled 406408.jpg Untitled 406402.jpg Untitled 406401.jpg Untitled 406400.jpg Untitled 406399.jpg Untitled 406398.jpg Untitled 406397.jpg Untitled 406489.jpg Untitled 406488.jpg Untitled 406485.jpg Untitled 406471.jpg Untitled 406464.jpg Untitled 406582.jpg Untitled 406581.jpg Untitled 406578.jpg Untitled 406576.jpg Untitled 406575.jpg Untitled 406574.jpg Untitled 406573.jpg Untitled 406572.jpg Untitled 406570.jpg Untitled 406566.jpg Untitled 406565.jpg Untitled 406561.jpg Untitled 406553.jpg Untitled 406552.jpg Untitled 406551.jpg Untitled 406550.jpg Untitled 406549.jpg Untitled 406548.jpg Untitled 406545.jpg Untitled 406543.jpg Untitled 406542.jpg Untitled 406541.jpg Untitled 406540.jpg Untitled 406539.jpg Untitled 406538.jpg Untitled 406536.jpg Untitled 406535.jpg Untitled 406534.jpg 31702854921 bcee39712c b.jpg Untitled 406842.jpg Untitled 406841.jpg Untitled 406840.jpg Untitled 406836.jpg Untitled 406833.jpg Untitled 406832.jpg Untitled 406831.jpg Untitled 406826.jpg Untitled 406825.jpg Untitled 406806.jpg 1b7fcdd2478286d37acff61ad8bcabc24d300e81.jpg A7fd58cc7f7fb90f7fad99c7f62498da096812e3.jpg 31671966412 fb203f07d1 b.jpg Untitled 406813.jpg Untitled 408747.jpg Untitled 408746.jpg Untitled 408745.jpg Untitled 408744.jpg Untitled 408743.jpg Untitled 408740.jpg Untitled 408741.jpg Untitled 408736.jpg Untitled 408735.jpg Untitled 408841.jpg Untitled 408840.jpg Untitled 408839.jpg Untitled 408838.jpg Untitled 408837.jpg Untitled 408834.jpg Untitled 408833.jpg Untitled 408832.jpg Untitled 408831.jpg Untitled 408830.jpg Untitled 408829.jpg Untitled 408826.jpg Untitled 408825.jpg Untitled 408821.jpg Untitled 396892.jpg Untitled 396884.jpg Untitled 396883.jpg Untitled 396881.jpg Untitled 396880.jpg Untitled 396879.jpg Emily Elizabeth pink swimsuit.PNG|Emily Elizabeth pink swimsuit Emily Elizabeth beach outfit.PNG|Emily Elizabeth beach outfit Emily Elizabeth party outfit.PNG|Emily Elizabeth party outfit Emily Elizabeth skateboard outfit.PNG|Emily Elizabeth skateboard outfit Untitled 488765.jpg Untitled 488764.jpg Untitled 488762.jpg Untitled 488759.jpg Untitled 488758.jpg Untitled 488747.jpg Untitled 488746.jpg Untitled 488745.jpg Untitled 488743.jpg Untitled 488505.jpg Untitled 488504.jpg Capture.PNG|spin Emily Elizabeth pink swimsuit.PNG |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Kids Category:Caucasian Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Catch Emily Elizabeth Category:Galleries Category:Images